Hit Me Baby
by carpal-bike
Summary: Cassie unintentionally stumbles across Rachel's rendition of Baby One More Time. Rachel does what she can to get that drowning-in-lust look on Cassie's face again.


"Cassie. CASSIE. GIVE IT BACK!" Rachel yelled, her fingers digging into her girlfriend's sides, tickling/torturing her in an attempt to steal her phone back. "No way!" Cassandra giggled, squirming on the couch, trying to get away from Rachel's small but very effective fingers. She finally jumped off the couch with one last screech and ran into their bedroom, locking the door behind her. It was fun to rile her girlfriend up by taking her phone and threatening to go through it without permission. In all honesty, Cassie had never actually invaded Rachel's privacy by following through with her threats, but her girlfriend's insistence that she never touch her phone niggled away at her. She swiped the familiar pattern across the screen (she'd seen Rachel draw the same pattern enough times) and made a beeline for Rachel's messages. Nothing interesting there. Kurt, Santana and herself mostly. A couple from some familiar NYADA names. "Cassie what the hell are you doing with my phone?" Rachel yelled through the door, hammering on it. "I'm just going through your messages babe. Relax," Cassie yelled back, smirking.

Her thumb swiped over the videos app by mistake and it opened. Cassie froze, not really sure what she was looking for, so she selected the video with the most questionable title (Sexy schoolgirl BOMT). She had no idea what she was looking at until she saw the clock on the wall. No. No way. Schwimmer had played Britney in a cover of Baby One More Time. She almost felt embarrassed for her girlfriend, it was like she was trying too hard. The choreography was the dance equivalent of over-acting and the camera work made the whole affair seem like an amateur porno. Cassie briefly toyed with the idea of considering this grounds for breakup until Rachel shimmied her modest breasts to "tell me baby" – and then she forgot about the mediocre dancing and shitty camera work, her mind occupied with memorizing every inch of her girlfriend's scantily clad body and exposed skin, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

The looks Rachel was sending the camera were, embarrassingly, getting her wet. She could feel the telltale dampness in her underwear and the colour rising in her cheeks. Her cheeks burned even more when it occurred to her that Schwimmer was probably in the region of fifteen to seventeen years old when the video was shot, and she felt shame wash over her at finding someone so much younger than herself so sexually arousing – in a poorly replicated version of Baby One More Time, no less! She closed the video, frustrated at herself, just as her room door burst open.

"What the fuck Rachel?! Did you break my door!?" she recovered quickly, hoping her aggressive approach would distract Rachel. "Nope," was all Rachel said, holding up a twisted bobby pin before striding over to Cassie and snatching her phone away. "Don't ever do that again," she warned, her voice low and controlled, before exiting into the lounge. "I mean it!" she called out from the other room, quickly unlocking her phone to check what Cassie had been doing. Her messages were open, but they were always open. Wait. Why were her videos open? Wait. Had Cassie been watching her Baby One More Time video? She tried to recall Cassie's face when she opened the door and remembered a slight flush covering her girlfriend's face and her lips wet, eyes dark with lust. Was she enjoying watching Rachel dressed as Britney? Try as she might, she couldn't find it in herself to be upset with an obviously-incapacitated-by-lust Cassie. There was only one way to find out if it truly was the case, Rachel thought, smirking to herself.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here!?" Kurt squealed as he slid the entrance door open. Rachel squealed in reply and attempted to smother Kurt in a hug. "I missed you! BOTH of you," Rachel emphasized, shooting a look at Santana as she stepped into their apartment, reaching out to hug her. "Easy Manhands. This is precious cargo," Santana snarked, shying away from the hug. "Shut up Santana," Rachel giggled, pulling her in for a tight but brief hug. "What brings you to this side of the tracks Baby Berry?"  
"What, do I need a reason to see my two closest New York friends?"  
"Oh, is that what we are?" Santana smirked, crossing her arms across her chest, a playful twinkle in her eye.  
"Sorry, but I have to agree with her on this one. We haven't seen you in two weeks and all of a sudden you miss us?" Kurt pouted.  
"Well, okay. I MIGHT have left something in a box here that I needed to get."  
"Wow, okay. Thanks Berry. Thanks a lot. I'm going to be right over here watching tv and pretending you don't exist," Santana rolled her eyes.  
"Santana! Come on. It's not like that," Rachel said, hating that her voice had taken on more than a twinge of desperation. "Look, I'll tell Cassie I'm spending the night with you guys. We can order vegan pizza, drink cheap wine, watch some of your favorite LGBTQ movies.. The works," she smiled charmingly, crouching in front of Santana. "Okay, okay whatever. Just .. Let me watch Shark Week," she waved Rachel away, her gaze softening visibly. Rachel knew she had won.

After going through a six-pack of cheap wine and bad vegan pizza, Rachel stumbled over to her old 'bedroom'.  
"What was it you came looking for?" Kurt called out, his words slightly slurred.  
"You remember that .. Britney outfit? That I wore for Britney Week in Glee club? The school girl one?"  
"Dios Mio, are you and Cassie going to roleplay teacher-student THAT literally?" Santana griped, feeling a little jealous and left out of all the hot lesbian action Berry had going for her.  
"No! I.. I don't know," Rachel said, her voice suddenly small. She crawled back onto the sofa between Santana and Kurt. "Cassie went through my phone-"  
"WHAT!?"  
"That is NOT okay!" rang out simultaneously from her friends.  
"No, no. I know she'd never invade my privacy on purpose. She likes to get under my skin by taking my phone away sometimes because I'm super attached to it."  
"Pfft. I'd take your phone away too if it meant you'd stop taking selfies and pictures of your breakfast too. It's painful. We have to see that shit on Facebook every day. I don't CARE what you ate for breakfast, Rachel,"  
"ANYWAY," Rachel pushed on, clearing her throat for emphasis. "I think she went through it this time, because I saw the Baby One More Time video open and I'm not sure, but I think .. She kinda maybe looked turned on before I took my phone back from her."  
"Oh honey, anyone would be turned on if they saw that video," Kurt mumbled sleepily against her shoulder.  
"Aww Kurtsie. You're so sweet," Rachel gurgled happily, temporarily sidetracked.  
"Maybe we should see it one more time just to make sure it's something that would turn Cassie on," Santana said, lifting her head, her interest piqued.

Rachel grabbed her phone off the table. It took her a minute to remember how to open her videos. All three watched in silence, riveted.  
"You're good," Kurt mumbled into the silence.  
"That was hot," Santana cut in, her eyes blazing into Rachel's.  
"So are you," Rachel countered, defiantly meeting Santana's gaze, the alcohol dissolving her inhibitions and soundness of thought.  
There was a long silence as they both dared the other to look away, the eye contact broken finally when Kurt cleared his throat.  
"You need to find that uniform Rayshell," he slurred, draping her arm across her.  
"I will, I will. In the morning," she yawned, snuggling closer into Kurt. Her eyes met Santana's and she pulled the dark eyed beauty in to her. "Let's sleep now," she muttered, closing her fingers around Santana's hand.

All three were woken by the infernal blaring from Rachel's phone which balanced precariously on top of the backrest of the sofa.  
"Whuhh thuh FUCK!" Santana yelled, her hand shooting out, searching blindly for the offending item.  
"Mm?" Rachel croaked, awoken more by Santana's erratic movements than the annoying sounds. "Oh shit! My phone! Where's my phone!?" She jumped into action, darting around trying to find it, only to realize it was right where she had been a few moments ago.  
"Ahem, hello?" she asked quizzically, wondering who the mysterious early morning caller could be. Nervously, she ran her fingers through her hair, working out the tangles they encountered.  
"Rachel where've you been? I've sent you five messages already and called you twice. I've been worried sick! Are you okay?"  
"What? Cassie I'm fine. I told you I was spending the night with Kurt and Santana."  
"Yeah well it's two in the afternoon right now, so excuse me for thinking you'd been the victim of a serial killer. Or worse, that you were mad at me," she finished playfully.  
Rachel snorted. "Wow, I can see just how important I am to you," she flirted playfully.  
"Mmm. You are so much more important than you know baby. I missed you.." she whispered. Rachel couldn't help the smile that cracked across her face. It never got old, hearing Cassie say those words.  
"I missed you too, baby," she husked out quietly, darting a furtive look towards her friends to make sure they weren't overhearing her conversation.  
"That's it. You are never spending another night away from home," Cassie laughed, only realizing the gravity of her words after she'd uttered them.  
"Home.." Rachel repeated breathlessly.  
"Ahem. Yeah. You know, the place that we're sharing for a while. Until you move on and find someone younger and hotter than me," Cassie joked, trying to diffuse the tension but only succeeded in increasing it.  
"Cassie.." Rachel began, unsure of how to continue. There was silence on the phone as each waited for the other to react.  
"Baby, I love you. And I think it's sweet that you called it OUR home. To be honest, I kind of think of it as home too. Just don't tell Kurt and Santana that," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder to find both of them sleeping again.  
At the other end of the phone, Cassie smiled. She'd been afraid Rachel wouldn't feel the same.  
"I love you too Schwim. Get your sexy little ass back here so I can count the ways I love thee," she quipped. "Yes, Ms. July," Rachel smirked, hanging up before she could let the secret out.


End file.
